1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image interpolation method and apparatus, and more particularly relates to a method and apparatus for interpolating two images based on a matching technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
A very large number of users have begun connecting to the Internet utilizing portable telephones. That is, besides normal telephone call usage, the portable telephone is being used more and more for Web services via the Internet and for electronic mail services. In particular, portable telephones are being used to browse data, which can be transmitted and received on a text basis, such as timetable and stock prices, as well as to browse Web pages specialized for portable telephones.
Further, color LCDs have recently been employed in the display unit of portable telephones, and distribution of still images and motion pictures in which relatively simple images are dominant has started. Thus, text, images, and motion pictures can now be utilized on portable telephones, so that portable telephones, which were originally designed primarily for audio usage, are now establishing a position as wearable computers.
However, the value of portable telephones lies primarily in their light weight, long battery life, economical hardware, smooth operability and so forth, thus, it is undesirable to take a long time or a large expense to download heavy image or motion picture data (i.e. images or motion pictures generally require large amounts of data). Moreover, the CPU power required to process such heavy image data can be disadvantageous in terms of the power consumed.